Jealousy
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: It was hard being friends with the two most popular girls in school. Done for the 100 themes challenge.


**Done for the 100 themes challenge.**

**Disclaimer: South Park doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It was hard being friends with the two most popular girls in school.

Wendy Testaburger. You either love her or you hated her. Unless you were Cartman, then you did both, but no one commented on that. Wendy was pretty; she had this simple, neat look to her which looked like she didn't even try to look good. Her black hair fell to below her shoulders, soft and black, it always looked so nice, so straight. Her eyes were a strange mixture between blue and green, big and bright - it's a shame her fringe would fall in front of her eyes, hiding them away. Wendy didn't wear much makeup, she found it demeaning. She was small, thin but strong. She might have been small, but she certainly wasn't someone you'd want to get into a fight with. Her yellow skirt exposed her legs - not too much of them, mind you - firm and slender. She was one of the cleverest girls; in fact, she probably was the cleverest girl in their class. Sometimes working with her on an essay would be the best thing to happen to you, you'd be sure to get a good grade, and she'd always be willing to help you, if you asked. She was passionate, too. She'd fight for a cause that's for sure, and she'd never give up, it was something to admire. She'd also captured the heart of Stan Marsh, for what was it now? 6 years running? She didn't even have to try either. They're relationship was on and off, but they always got back together. She'd even caught the attention of Token, occasionally, but it was always Stan and Wendy. Wendy and Stan. And she didn't even have to try.

Bebe Stevens. The guys got on more with her. She wasn't afraid to skip homework sometimes and make mistakes. She was smart, but laid-back and relaxed. She was gorgeous, too. Taller than Wendy and more curvaceous. Perfect long legs, perfect big breasts - it wasn't fair. Tight red jumper clinging to her curves, the neckline exposing cleavage that would make it possible for her to get her way whenever she wanted. The way her blonde curls fell against her pale skin, falling down her back. Her eyes were blue, usually framed by long black lashes, black eyeliner that only enhanced her eyes. Her lips were full and red - she didn't even need to wear lipstick. All the guys liked her. She'd dated Clyde a few times too, but no one could deny how utterly gorgeous she was. She was friends with all the boys - they even asked to hang out some times, as if she were one of them. Bebe was always the one to go to if you needed advice on things like boys, or looks, or even just how not to get caught doing something you shouldn't. She wasn't as smart as Wendy was, but it didn't matter because she could always get someone to do her homework for her - just by being nice. Her good looks and tomboyish behaviour just came so naturally to her, and she had this irresistible charm that made everyone like her.

* * *

It was hard being friends with the most popular girls in school. Red hated it. She wasn't anything special compared to them. She was short, average in weight and looks. Green eyes with rushed mascara on her lashes. Bright red hair, that rested above her shoulders, fringe clipped to the side - it looked a mess anyway. Bright purple blouse that clashed with her hair - Bebe always said she should wear green. Average looks. Average Grades. She never got noticed, especially not when she was with Bebe and Wendy. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous.

* * *

_"She's so pretty, isn't she Bebe?"_

_"Yeah; I'd love to have bright green eyes like that. They're real nice."_

_"She does well too, without spending weeks doing essays."_

_"Or getting someone else to do it for you."_

_"I heard Kevin likes her."_

_"Probably. Clyde did too, I'm not sure if he does now."_

_"No wonder. She's lovely."_

_"No one dislikes her either. They don't just talk to her because she's got big breasts."_

_"Or hate her because she's too opinionated."_

_"I'm so jealous, Wendy."_

_"Yeah; me too." _

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
